When You say you love me
by musahotshot
Summary: Who knew Riven could be such a hopeless romantic! Well this only happens in his mind unless...


**When you say you love me**

**My first songfic, my favorite song, my favorite couple: Musa and Riven**

**We all know that one minute these two are lovey dovey (not in public) and the next they are arguing like it's a contest. Well this is a story that shows how telling someone you love them ends into a boiling altercation.**

**A Riven POV**

**Enjoy**

(I don't own the Winx club. I hate Bloom, it's stupid, but I hate that character. I wrote this after I puked by seeing all the flora fanfics. It's about time someone writes about Muse and Rive again…).

**~o~**

Riven Salvatore's POV (His mind)

It was silent at first.

I never knew what this strange feeling was, when I first saw you. I was lost in a dream. My cold dark heart was pounding so fast, so wild; I swear it skipped a beat. For the first time ever, it was warm. For the first time, it smiled. You never saw my smile. No one did. My "non-existent" heart, my cold, soulless heart, was burning. What started as a cold fire, turned into a hot, burning sensation under my chest. I never knew I could feel this way. I still feel this way.

**Like the sound of silence calling,****  
><strong>**I hear your voice and suddenly****  
><strong>**I'm falling, lost in a dream.****  
><strong>

When you finally spoke, I thought I was going to explode. The sound of your voice was, is music to my ears. I looked into your eyes from a distance, and you caught my stare, and at that moment I felt a connection to you. It was, is so deep. I felt like at that moment when we glanced at each other, there was no one else alive. It was just you and me.

**Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,**

Our souls exchanged their vows; they promised they would be together, forever. It has been six years since our souls meet, and four years since we've been together now.

**~o~**

You kiss me on the cheek and say "I love you Riven"

No POV

"Riv are you okay?" Musa said cuddling with Riven on the white leather Italian style couch. Their arms were tightly curled around each other's bodies. They were in Musa's Victorian style house in Melody, Harmonica. Riven also had his own place in Magix. It was a very large apartment in the main square of Magix. The couple decided it was best to live separately until marriage but, of course they had "sleepovers".

"I'mmmmm…"

Musa noticed after telling Riven that she loved him he was still as a rock. She released one arm and gently stroked his right cheek.

"Oh, god Riven! Baby, why aren't you breathing or moving?" Musa released her other arm started shaking Riven on the couch. "Melody to Riven!"

Riven Salvatore's POV (his mind)

**You say those words and my heart stops beating.****  
><strong>**I wonder what it means.****  
><strong>**What could it be that comes over me?****  
><strong>**At times I can't move.****  
><strong>**At times I can hardly breath**

No POV

"Huh?" Riven opened his is finally snapped out of his thoughts when he hears soft sobs.

Riven Salvatore's POV (his mind)

I was lost in that moment again. You said it; you said that you love me. I love you too baby. You are music in me; the drum of my heart, the song of my life, my Musa Elena Gilbert.

You are the only person to ever love me and the only girl. I will only love you and you alone.

**When you say you love me****  
><strong>**The world goes still, so still inside and****  
><strong>**When you say you love me****  
><strong>**For a moment, there's no one else alive**

I hate it when you cry, why is she crying?

No POV

"At times I wonder if you ever love me!" Musa yelled with teary eyes. She let go of him, slowly stood up and started she walking out the lounge.

"Babe, you know I love you. Okay I really love you…" Riven was interrupted by his sobbing girlfriend.

"Humph! You're just saying that to please me and I've got a message for you: Its not!"

With that Musa stomped on the golden spiral staircase and made her way up to the main bedroom. When she arrived at the double bedroom cedar doors she quickly opened them, got in the main bed and locked the doors because Riven followed her.

"Muse! Don't do this; don't you think it's childish? Come on, open up the door!" Riven said, trying his best not to yell.

"Childish? You think this is childish! You can't even look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. Even when you do, you say it out of a guilty conscious! Sometimes I wonder if you really love me or ever loved me! So go away coz I ain't opening anything for you!" Musa shouted.

"How dare you question if I love you? Fucken bitch…Dammit you know I do! Now open up this door or I'll blow it up!" The short tempered Riven yelled back.

"Fucken what? Oh my gosh, you called me a bitch, the only person I've fucked is you! So screw you! Oh, and you go ahead, blow my freaken bedroom doors up and show me your love!" Musa said sarcastically.

Riven could hear her as she sobbed behind the doors.

"I didn't mean to say that, baby please…" He was about to continue when Musa opened one door and put her head out.

"You didn't mean to say that? You don't love me? I'm not a not a bitch, but yours?" Musa was not thinking rationally. She slammed the heavy the door at his face… again.

"Musa, please open, I love you. Please baby, if I hurt you I'm sorry. Tell me what to do, to fix this?" Riven said with a pleading voice.

"You know that you hurt me and you can't 'fix this', no one can fix "love". But, you can do this for me: go away; better yet get out of my house!" The Music fairy was crying now.

"Muse, don't cry baby, I hate it when you cry. I hate it the most when I make you cry." Riven said softly as he leaned his head against one door. "I know that I may not tell you that I love you all the time, but I really do. You are not a bitch; I'm an asshole for saying that! I can't believe I even said that…"

"It took you 7 years of your life to figure you're an ass?" Musa asked rhetorically. "Why did you take so long to reply when I told you that I love you? What were you thinking of? Better yet who were you thinking of? Tell me before you go" Musa said behind the door.

"You. I was thinking about you and only you. I was thinking about how much you mean to me and how much I love you. Do you even know how much it moves me whenever you tell me that you love me?

**You're the one I've always thought of.****  
><strong>**I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.****  
><strong>**You're where I belong.****  
><strong>**And when you're with me if I close my eyes,****  
><strong>**There are times I swear I feel like I can fly****  
><strong>**For a moment in time.****  
><strong>**Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ****  
><strong>**And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.**" Riven stopped as tears were rolling down his cheeks. Wow, this man loves his woman!

Musa slowly opened the door and stepped out of the room. "Why did you stop? Tell me how I make you feel. Tell me because I need to know, because I love you." She said this softly, looking into his intense purple eyes as she stood in front of him.

"If you need to know..." Riven said as he looked back into his loves eyes and gently placed his index finger on her soft full pink lips.

"**When you say you love me****  
><strong>**The world goes still, so still inside and****  
><strong>**When you say you love me****  
><strong>**For a moment, there's no one else alive**

That's why I did not respond when you told me that you love me. I was struck at that moment. I know you told me that you love me before, but I was thinking about us, thinking about our love for each other. You are the only person to tell me that they love me. Muse, you are my only love, babe I love you with everything that is within me. You have shown me love. I am not perfect, but when I'm with you I feel perfect. Please believe me because I truly love you. I love you more and more each day, and if you accept my apology, I promise to make you feel loved all the time." Riven said as his tears were staining his black muscle hugger.

"Oh, Riv, I already feel loved, I know this because your shirt is wet and not because of sweat, but because of me. If Tech were here she'd say that you said the word "love" literally ten times in three minutes." Musa said as they embraced in a tight hug.

Riven felt his stomach doing a million somersaults as they hugged. A few minutes later he was the first t pull away and purple eyes met azure eyes. He broke the silence and said,

"**And this journey that we're on.****  
><strong>**How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.****  
><strong>**And when you say you love me,****  
><strong>**That's all you have to say.****  
><strong>**I'll always feel this way.**

**When you say you love me****  
><strong>**The world goes still, so still inside and****  
><strong>**When you say you love me****  
><strong>**In that moment, I know why I'm alive"**

"Baby, you that people will have a hard time believing you just said that! Riven, the hopelessly romantic poet! I love you Riven". She was smiling as she said that with compassion. Riven noticed that her eyes were full of love, passion and, a hint of lust?

"You better not tell anyone!" Riven smiled back at her

"Oh yes I will!" Musa

"Then I'll have to silence you." Riven had a devious smirk.

"Hey! You lit…" She was silenced by soft, warm lips on hers.

It started out slowly… They were both kneeling on the hard wooden floor and leaning against each other when he pecked her cheek. Musa closed her eyes as Riven began nibbling on her left ear. She let out a soft moan. In a few seconds, the passage was becoming steamier then the sauna. Riven then kissed her eyelids, nose and licked her jaw line. This girl was trembling and the real action did not even start.

Their eyes connected .He touched her soft and already wet lips with his eager tongue and ran it up and down her upper and bottom lip. The couple tilted their heads in opposite directions so they could have better access. Musa pushed Riven's head with her fingers tangled in his red-violet locks more forward as he did the same with her ivory neck. The kiss intensified when Riven roughly bit her bottom lip as his tongue lusted to taste her sweet mouth. Musa slightly parted her lips only to be forced to open wider because Riven's tongue thrusted its way in. Soon, their tongues were in a battle for domination when two lips were smashing together. Riven was winning and Musa wanted to take charge. She quickly pushed his tongue into his mouth and she sucked his bottom lip. Her tongue invaded his mouth and she tasted it. She pulled away when they stopped for a moment and Riven stated biting and suck her neck. Their moaning was unbelievably loud. Hands started trailing all over the place… it was art in the making. Passionate sensations.

Musa was pulled from their "on the floor make out session" She looked on the floor and Riven lifted her chin and made sure she looked him in the eye.

**"When you say you love me, **Muse  
><strong>When you say you love me.<strong>**  
><strong>**Do you know how I love you? " Riven **

They continued the make out session and somehow found themselves on thebed.

**~o~**

**Yeah! My First songfic! It's done. If I get 100 reviews, I might just turn this into a lemon and add an epilogue.  
><strong>


End file.
